El Especial de Intercambio de Roles
by Keili14
Summary: Los chicos su trabajo han cumplido, la historia ha terminado. Es hora de revelar los secretos, profundizar la curiosidad y conocer los rincones que ocultan los héroes de Nueva Saltadilla.


En un escenario, se encienden las luces, revelando que a los costados las cortinas rojizas decoraban parte de este. Se abre unas puertas del suelo y suben unos sofás, con unos chicos y chicas muy conocidos, sus caras ya no eran tan de fastidio, aunque se notaba que habían sido obligados a estar ahí. Un micrófono aparece en medio de ellos. Desde las sombras se acerca una figura de una chica y se presente ante la multitud.

— ¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos al especial de Intercambio de Roles! —Anuncia Summer sonriendo, mientras la gente aplaudía. —Prepárense para conocer curiosidades y secretos de nuestros Héroes favoritos. —Voltea a ver a las PPGZ y a los RRB Originales. — ¿Están listos? —La miran confundidos. —Ustedes deben leer las preguntas y yo las contestare. —Se acerca a un sofá para una sola persona, que estaba un poco más en el fondo. Entremedio de todos, miro a los chicos sentados en un sofá a su izquierda y las chicas estaban sentadas en un sofá a su derecha.

—Menuda introducción, no diste ninguna vuelta. —Advierte Buttercup.

—Realmente no era importante, después de todo si leen esto es por algo. —Afirma Summer sonriendo. —Así que, comiencen con las preguntas ¿Qué quieren saber? —Se miran entre todos.

La rubia los mira a los Rowdys, pasando su mirada de pies a cabeza. Esta sensación fue percibida por los tres que la miraron extrañados. Bubbles voltea a ver a la chica castaña con ojos esmeralda.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió…? —Todos la miran. —Quiero decir, ellos los héroes, nosotras las villanas…

Summer hace un gesto de sentir las palabras en la punta de su lengua, pero sin saber cómo comenzar.

—Bueno… —La chica siente las miradas sobre ella. —Eso, es divertido, porque no se me ocurrió a mí del todo. Ese mismo día, que publique Intercambio de Roles hace 4 años. —Summer cruza sus piernas quedando sentada en canasta. —Hablaba con una amiga, que era Nicole, en ese entonces apenas la conocía y me pregunto a quienes dibujaba, y comencé a contarle de las PowerPuff Girls y de sus contrapartes que eran los villanos. Lo que a ella le pareció curioso era que sus atuendos eran más de héroes, porque en ese entonces estaba practicando hacerles un nuevo traje a los RowdyRuff Boys, el cual siempre ven ahora en mi **DeviantART**. —Cuenta Summer recordando el momento. —Y en ese momento mi cabeza comenzó a pensar: " _Eso es extraño, los chicos los héroes y las chicas las villanas es algo que no se piensa todos los días._ " Y a medida que mi cerebro le daba vueltas al asunto la veía más y más divertida la situación. Así que decidí hacer un _Spin-Off_ del Episodio 20 de las PPGZ.

— ¿Qué es un Spin-Off? —Pregunta Boomer curioso.

—Un **Spin-Off** es como contar la misma historia, pero de otra manera. —Le explica Summer mirándolo. —Entonces… Siendo completamente honesta, como era algo extraño que los Rowdys sean los héroes y las chicas las villanas sentían… que nadie le iba a llamar la atención. —Admite mirando a las chicas que la miraban curiosas al igual que todos. —Por eso aún más grande fue mi sorpresa cuando comenzaron a mandar comentarios pidiendo que lo continuara, fue… "Waw, no puede ser, les ha gustado."

Un silencio lleno el escenario, el Rowdy rojo mira los comentarios que aparecían en una pantalla. Uno de todos llamo su atención. —Oye… —La castaña lo mira. —Una persona puso algo así como… "Esta nueva versión es mejor pero extrañare la antigua" ¿Qué significa eso?

Summer piensa un poco su respuesta. —Ehm… cuando comencé a escribir los siguientes capítulos, que solo eran parodias de la serie, simplemente cambiaba los lugares, los chicos repetían los mismos diálogos de las chicas. Yo… confieso… —Pone su mano en el pecho mirando al pelirrojo. —Que… no me interesaban los RowdyRuff Boys.

— ¿¡Cómo!? —Gritan todos.

— ¡Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?! —Aclama el Rowdy Azul.

—No, es en serio. —Trata de calmarlos. —La cosa es así. Los episodios donde aparecían ustedes eran mis favoritos, me hacían reír mucho. Pero no pasaba más que eso, era como si Intercambio de Roles lo hacía simplemente porque me lo pedían. —Hace un gesto de indignación. —La verdad que expresarlo a si suena horrible. —Suelta una risa. —En fin, estaba por terminar la historia, pero una lectora mando un cometario diciendo que estaba insatisfecha con el Fic. —Mira un momento al piso. —Cuando dijo me quede pensando… volví a leer la Intercambio de Roles. Y comencé a pensar; " _Esta es una buena trama, no lo arruines, podrías escribir algo mejor._ " Y a partir de ahí, borre todos los capítulos y comencé desde cero otra vez. —Sonríe orgullosa. —Y estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. Me encanta haberme puesto la meta de; " _Si los RowdyRuff Boys fueran los héroes, así tendría que ser la serie_ " Y cuando algunos me confirmaban que lo estaba logrando, no saben lo feliz que me puse, porque eso es lo que quería conseguir. —Termina de responder.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —Pregunta la azabache que era la Power verde.

—Bueno, costo… mucho… —Ríe con gracia. —Me acuerdo y es divertido porque… —Se acomoda en su lugar, sonriendo como si lo que estuviera por contar fuera divertido. —Ya tenía el principio de la serie, ¿se acuerdan? Cuando aparece el volcán, y los chicos se vuelven los Rowdys, estaba escribiendo hasta que llegue a la parte en la que Brick hace más protagonismo. —Señala al pelirrojo. —Y justo en ese preciso momento quede inmóvil. Ya no sabía que escribir, literalmente tuve que cortar todo porque… " _Diablos, no los conozco_." Eso fue lo que dije, porque era cierto, miles de preguntas comenzaron a plantearse en mi cabeza como; _"¿Qué es lo que diría Brick ahora? ¿Qué haría Butch en esta situación? ¿Qué comentarios haría Boomer?"_ Y ahí fue el momento donde tuve que hacerles unas biografías.

— ¿Biografías? —Suelta Butch.

—Sí, y me encanto hacer eso, porque conocerlos más y darles una personalidad característica, hizo que pueda expresar mejor sus formas de ser y que cada uno puede ser único, tanto así que termine encariñándome con ellos. —Summer les sonríe a los Rowdys. —Llegando al momento de las biografías. Tuve que explorar todo Google, recopilando información sobre los RowdyRuff Boys, busque biografías que estaban… —Comienza a contar con sus dedos. —En español, en inglés y en japonés. También volví a ver los episodios en los que aparecían, en español, en japonés con subtítulos en inglés más que nada para ver la forma en la que contestan, algo así como; " _Ah, dice esto, entonces puede hacer este otro comentario parecido_ " Y por último, me estudie ligeramente la **Expresión Corporal**.

— ¿Para qué? —Pregunta Bubbles.

—Porque la expresión corporal revela mucho la personalidad de una persona, por ejemplo; Boomer —Lo señala, el aludido se sobresalta un poco al ser mencionado. —Casi siempre lleva sus manos en la nuca. —Hace ese mismo gesto. —Eso revela una personalidad confiada y despreocupada. —El rubio mira a los dos chicos restante sorprendido. —Butch, esta con sus manos en los bolsillos o con los brazos cruzados, revela una carácter serio y reservado. —El azabache se mira a sí mismo, estaba con sus brazos cruzados. —Y Brick, por ser el Líder, siempre hago que tenga sus manos en la cadera, eso representa un carácter fuerte, confiado y seguro de sí mismo. —Mira a los tres chicos. — ¿Adivine? —Ninguno contesta. —Supongo que sí.

—Podrías… —Mira al Rowdy Azul, este se calla un momento antes de formular la pregunta. — ¿Cómo soy… en tu historia? —Pregunta interesante.

Summer sonríe pensando en la respuesta. — **Boomer** , okey… ¿Quieres saber cómo es Hotaru Kinomoto? Ósea tú. —El rubio asiente. —Bueno, Hotaru es un chico muy divertido, siempre tiene un comentario para todo aunque no tenga sentido. Es imprudente, significa que no piensa antes de hacer las cosas, eso causa que se meta en unos que otros problemas, ¿recuerdan lo de _Fiebre del Sábado_? A mí también me encantaría saltar de un pupitre a otro sin importarme nada. Desde un principio quise que el hobby de Hotaru sean los videos juegos, desde mi punto de vista, que soy una Gamer, puedes hacer lo que quieras sin tener que pagar las consecuencias, eso es una de las razones por las cuales Hotaru acepta ser uno de los Héroes de Nueva Saltadilla, destrozar la ciudad sin tener que recibir un castigo ¿Qué mejor oferta que esa?

—Leí un comentario. —Hablo Blossom por primera vez. —Decía que… estaba molesta con los padres de Hotaru, porque se lo llevaban ¿Qué puedes decir de eso?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Afirma. —Ese comentario fue muy impactante, me alegra que los lectores hayan sentido lo mismo que Hotaru al recibir la noticia. Voy a contarles este secreto, que era la situación de Hotaru con sus padres. Como habrán visto al principio de la serie, Hotaru deja en claro que no vive con sus padres, sino que con su abuelo. Y que no quiere saber nada de ellos, por eso se mostró muy molesto cuando Kojiro comenzó a hacerle preguntas y meterse en la vida de él. Si no se acuerdan paso en _Pequeños Traviesos_. Sus padres consiguieron un trabajo en otra ciudad, como se dio a conocer, Hotaru no quería dejar Nueva Saltadilla, ya saben; " _Aquí está mi vida, no quiero dejarla_." —Summer nota que el rubio estaba muy interesado con su relato. —Y de eso iba el trato, si Hotaru les demostraba a sus padres que podía ser responsable con su vida e independizarse, se quedaría y si no se iría. Y sí, es muy injusto porque al final se tuvo que ir. Pero creo que eso explica porque Hotaru sacaba notas sobresalientes y era muy rebelde, porque vamos, ¿quién no se sentiría así? Tus padres no están para mandarte ni decirte que hacer, por eso el simplemente hace lo que quiere y no le interesa ni le importa lo que le digan, detesta que lo manden, tiene bien en claro que es su vida y que quiere hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

Todos la miran hasta que. — ¿Y cuál es el defecto? —Suelta Buttercup.

— ¿Cómo? —Summer la mira confundida.

—No puede ser tan perfecto, algo malo debe tener. —Summer la mira un momento y después comienza a reír. — ¿Qué es gracioso?

Levanta su mano para enumerar. —Hotaru es Insoportable.

— ¡Oye! —Se queja el rubio.

—Asustadizo.

— ¡Hey! —Se sigue quejando.

—Y si no le interesa algo se distrae fácilmente.

—Eso no es tan mal. —Afirma algo molesto todavía.

— ¿Quién sigue? —Mira a los Rowdys. — ¿El Rowdy Rojo o el Rowdy Verde?

—Que sea el de la gorra. —Pide Blossom sonriendo maliciosa.

—Okey, sigamos con el Líder; **Brick**. O mejor dicho Makoto Akamiya, él es un chico muy, pero muy sincero. Y eso es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él. —Comenta Summer mirando al pelirrojo. —No importa que tan cruel sea la verdad, él te lo dirá en la cara sin importarle si duele o no. La honestidad primero. —Ríe un poco. —Es el más inteligente y calculador de los tres, en raras ocasiones hace algo sin pensarlo bien primero. Es confiado y seguro de sí mismo, y le gusta mucho… comer. —Los Rowdys restantes se ríen. —Si recuerdan el capítulo Pequeños Traviesos sabrán de lo que hablo. También es burlón, pero no lo hace apropósito todo el tiempo, esos comentarios ofensivos le salen desde adentro de su ser. —Hace un gesto divertido. —Y mucho cuidado con hacerlo enojar, que puede volverse un demonio. —Hace una pausa pensativa. —Y ahora que lo pienso, es al único que no eh mostrado una familia, así que no puedo hablar de eso… es un secreto. —Sonríe maliciosa.

— ¡Es huérfano! —Se escucha a una chica hablar por micrófono. Summer ríe con muchas ganas.

— ¡No soy tan cabrona! Simplemente no se sabe con quién vive. Bueno, ustedes no saben, yo si… —Dice sonriendo divertida. —Revele mucho sobre la vida de Hotaru, y muy poco sobre Makoto y Kojiro pero… tengo mis razones. —Sonríe mirando las caras suplicantes. —Lo lamento, pero es mejor dejar algunos secretos ocultos. —Sueltan unos bufidos molestos. —Defectos… —Todos prestan atención. —Es…sensible. —Unas fuertes risas se hicieron presentes. — ¡Eso es muy cruel de sus partes! Como si serlo lo haría menos hombre. —Summer mira al Rowdy Azul y a los verdes enojada, causando que se callen. —Y déjenme decirles que ser un chico sensible es una buena virtud, además, no lo es con todo, debe apreciar mucho a alguien o algo para ponerse así. Como se muestra en el último capítulo, donde en un momento no le importa nada y abraza a su amigo, sabiendo que tal vez nunca lo volverá a ver. Algo que debo destacar, la comida favorita de Makoto son las Papas Fritas.

— ¡Pasemos al último! —Anuncia. — **Butch** , o mejor conocido como Kojiro Matsumoto, un chico bastante maduro y serio para su edad. Y muy talentoso, por esta razón se da a conocer que envió una solicitud para entrar a una escuela de música. Creo que no es necesario decir que sueña con ser un músico famoso, deje muy en claro que sabe tocar muchos instrumentos ¿Sabrá cantar? —Pregunta sonriendo, se encoje de hombros. —Eso es interesante. —Afirma con una voz divertida. —Al principio demostré que no les gustaba el traje de los Rowdys y en cierta forma lo hice por parodia, porque Kaoru odiaba usar el traje de las PPG, solo que Butch dice que el traje la iba a causar fiebre. —Explica un poco. —Es mal educado, pero no le tiene miedo a nada. Eso me encanta porque contrasta perfectamente con Hotaru ¿Me van a decir que no disfrutan las escenas donde Hotaru se le tira encima porque se asusta? Disfruto mucho eso, y como no, Kojiro lo tira al suelo sin importarle en lo más mínimo. —Summer comienza a reír recordando esas escenas. —Bueno, mostré parte de su familia, revele que tiene una madre, una hermana y un hermano menor. Él es el hijo mayor, creo que eso explica porque es el más responsable de los Rowdys, bueno aparte de que su p-… —Tapa su boca con sus manos, sorprendida. — ¡No dije nada! ¡No lo saben! ¡No van a saberlo! —Grita.

—Ahora lo dices. —Ordena Brick, sintiendo interés.

—No… no lo van a saber. —Aclara. —Sigamos —Ignora completamente las quejas de todos. —Defectos… Él es muy vergonzoso. —Los dos restantes lo miran con burla.

— ¿Qué? —Suelta molesto, escondiendo un poco su rostro.

—Pues… hablando en general, ellos son bromistas por naturaleza, es algo que los tres tienen en su carácter. —Aclara. — ¿Algo más que quieran saber? Algo para hablar con complejidad, las curiosidades las diré al final, ya que son cortas.

— ¿Hablarías un poco del protagonismo que hacemos nosotras? —Pregunta Bubbles.

—Bueno, ya lo había aclarado antes y lo vuelvo a decir ahora _Intercambio de Roles no es una Comedia Romántica._ Y aunque me pidan muchas veces que haga más romance, no iba a hacerlo porque si no, no iba a cumplir con el ritmo de la historia. —Aclara. —Las chicas no quería que sean las típicas damiselas en peligro, me empeñe mucho para que demostraran lo contrario. Como enseñe en _¡Las Chicas al Rescate!_ Y en _Noches de Insomnio._ Sus apariencias monstruosas me encantan, quería mostrar algo que no sea típico, y que se conviertan en esos monstruos, lo adoro. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir sobre las personalidades de cada una, ya que no están desarrolladas por completo. Con esto no me refiero a que yo no conozca el carácter de cada una, quiero decir que como recién están comenzando a tener sentimientos y emociones, cuando hacen alguna cosa, no sabes si les gusta o no. —Explica. —Así que… no hay mucho que revelar.

—Bueno… sigamos con respuestas rápidas que esto se está alargando demasiado. —Dice Summer riendo.

—Una chica pregunta; ¿Por qué se llama _La Venganza de Her_ si no revela nada de ella? —Pregunta Blossom mirando los comentarios en la pantalla de un celular.

—Es un título trampa. —Anuncia. —Quería que pensaran que el capítulo iba a protagonizar a Her para que la notica de Hotaru sea más impactante, la idea era que esperen un ataque de Her que nunca llega.

— ¿ _Por qué separaste a los RowdyRuff Boys al final_? —Pregunta Kaoru, mirando los últimos comentarios del Fic.

—Quise mostrar lo que realmente pasa. Verán, en el 2018 terminare la escuela, y saber eso te hace pensar que cada uno de tus amigos tomara un camino diferente, de hecho algunos ya lo hicieron. —Afirma. —O me han comentado que lo harán, hasta yo tengo un plan futuro que me alejara de todos mis amigos. Sé que muchos lo tomaron como un final triste, pero me base en la realidad, porque quieras o no, es la vida. —Explica sonriendo nostálgica.

Boomer se sobresalta al leer algo. — ¿¡Por qué esa escena entre Hotaru y Kojiro!? —Pregunta sobresaltado.

—Pensé que ha muchas lectoras les gustaría ver una escena yaoi. —Aclara. —Pero no es más que eso, Makoto, Hotaru y Kojiro son _Heteros_.

— ¿Por qué ese extremo cambio de apariencia a Kojiro? —Pregunta Kaoru mostrando una imagen de Kojiro.

—Siempre que lo dibujaba me preguntaban si era una mujer, eso era un golpe al corazón. —Afirma golpeando su pecho. —Así que decidí comenzar a dibujarlo cambiando un poco su apariencia, para ver si había algún cambio que lo favoreciera, hasta que conseguí este aspecto físico, lo cual si me dejan decirlo, se ve muy guapo y se quedó así.

—Vamos con las curiosidades. —Pide Brick, Summer lo mira y le hace una seña para que tenga la primera pregunta. — ¿La apariencia monstruosa de las chicas?

—Fue basada en _la Mewbertad de Star vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal_ , también fue inspirada en otra cosa, pero no lo diré.

— ¿ _Signos_? —Pregunta Blossom.

—Hotaru es de _Acuario_ , nació el 21 de Enero. Makoto es de _Sagitario_ , nació el 20 de Diciembre. Y Kojiro es de _Géminis_ , nació el 17 de Junio. ¡Los tres son compatibles!

— ¿Kojiro canta? —Pregunta Boomer.

—Uhm… —No contesta.

— ¿Makoto es huérfano? —Pregunta Blossom.

—Uhm… —No contesta.

— ¿Algo que quieras decir?

—…—Summer se queda mirándolos un largo rato.

—Habrá **Segunda Temporada**.

— ¿¡Que!? —Sueltan todos sorprendidos.

—Por algo me quedo callada, no puedo dar _spoilers_. —Afirma Summer. —Solo puedo decir un par de cosas que pasaran.

— ¿Intercambio de Roles 2? —Pregunta Butch aturdido.

—No, ese nombre es aburrido, se llamara:

 **Swap the Roles** **!: The Boys are Back!**

—Que sería: _¡Cambio de Roles!: ¡Los Chicos Regresan!_ —Afirma sonriendo.

—Entonces que puedes decir sin spoiler. —Pregunta Bubbles curiosa.

—Pues…

 **-** Sera un _Song-Fic_ ; Ahora no se mostraran las canciones al final, las canciones protagonizaran dentro de los episodios.

 **-** Los nombres de los chicos y el de las chicas cambiaran.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunta Blossom sorprendida.

—No quiero que sean japoneses, en la mayoría de los Fics les ponen nombres japoneses, y aquí estoy yo, rompiendo esa costumbre. —Rie divertida. —Solo mencionare los nombres de los RowdyRuff Boys.

 **Brick** : Alexis Harrison

 **Boomer** : Cody Blake

 **Butch** : Exequiel…

—Aún estoy viendo apellidos para Butch. —Aclara. —Y los de las chicas no los revelare…

— ¡Una es _Alison_!

— ¡Emma! ¡Cállate! —Grita molesta. Se calma y vuelve a hablar. —Los chicos comenzaron Intercambio de Roles con 14 años, se separaron con 15 años. Y volverán con 16 años. —Afirma Summer.

— ¿Y cuándo se publicara…? —Comienza a preguntar Boomer.

—Eso pasara cuando comience y termine: _The PowerRock Z_. Les tengo preparado algo especial para este Fics. Sera todo completamente diferente al que publique anteriormente. Así que espero que sea muy apoyado, para que mi sorpresa sea mejor.

—Hasta entonces la segunda temporada de Swap The Roles no comenzara. —Afirma. —Ya que estoy, voy a revelar, las historias futuras que tengo planeadas. —En la pantalla muestran un título de una historia.

 **Al término de** : _Intercambio de Roles_ **Comenzará:** _The Power Rock Z_

 **Al término de:** _We are a Team!_ **Comenzará** _ **:**_ _The Power Girls Generation Z_

 **Al término de:** _Destinos Entrelazados_ **Comenzará:** _Mi Rowdy es un Muñeco_

—Tengo planeado muchas secuelas de Fics que les han gustado, claro que no serán tan largas, como _Sayonara_ y _Deseptive Appearences_ , entre otras…

—Summer. —Habla Nicole desde un micrófono, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido.

—Dime. —Suelta esperando un comentario.

—Ya es hora de despedirse.

—Bueno… como ya saben la costumbre. —Se levanta.

— ¡Espera! —Gritan todos. Summer se espanta por esta acción.

—Un pequeño Spoiler. —Pide Butch

—Si, tal vez… ¿el título de algún capitulo…? —Pide Kaoru

—Eso ya se los eh dado. —Contesta Summer sonriendo. — **Busquen entre las letras.** —Pero como soy tan buena… les diré un título, el otro lo tendrán que buscar ustedes. Veamos si lo encuentran, díganmelo en los comentarios si lo sacaron.

Uno de los títulos es:

 **¡Pubertad, otra vez!**

 **Dejen Reviews!**

 **Los leo Luego!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
